


Fictober- "¿Ahora?¿Ahora me escuchas?"

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Len siempre supo que Mick era un gran escritor.





	Fictober- "¿Ahora?¿Ahora me escuchas?"

Mi primer día en Juvie fue confuso pasaron muchas cosas demasiado rápido, llegué, me designaron una habitación apenas vi de reojo a mi compañero, era enorme, salí al patio y ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que hice para ganarme una paliza, cuando vi que uno sacaba una navaja pensé que eso era todo. No se porque el tipo al que apenas vi de reojo decidió ayúdame, pero lo cierto es que me salvo la vida. Mis heridas fueron superficiales y me mandaron a mi celda a reposar, al resto de los involucrados los mandaron a enfermería.  


Soy curiosos por naturaleza, tengo la necesidad de saber todo de cada cosa que me rodea. No creo que ser un entrometido o que este mal lo que hago, entender tu entorno es el primer paso para tener un plan y una ruta de escape por si ese plan falla. Y si, tal vez es “irrespetuoso” que este hurgando en las cosas del chico que me salvo la vida apenas unas horas atrás, pero bueno va a ser mi compañero de celda por lo menos un año y el tipo es gigante, es decir el solo venció a cinco chicos a mano limpia, si tiene algo con lo que pueda dañarme preferiría saberlo antes de que cierren la celda y este atrapado con él.  


Su cama se encontraba tendida, muy mal hecho, pero tendida, supongo que no es algo que disfrute hacer, pero nos obligan a todos a hacerlo. En la funda de su almohada había escondidos varios papeles en blanco, si son para fumar debería haber droga escondida en algún lugar del cuarto, me sentí nervioso ante la idea de estar en un espacio tan pequeño con alguien en estado de ebriedad. Respire profundo y seguí revisando, entre las sabanas solo encontré una pluma, no era exactamente peligrosa, pero la tire por el inodoro, era mejor prevenir.  


Finalmente revise debajo del colchón, no había nada peligroso, solo mas hojas. Eran varias hojas escritas por ambos lados, estas estaban arrugadas y la letra se miraba antiestética como si las hubieran escrito sin luz, aun así, era bastante legible.  


Pensé que seguramente era grosero que lo leyera, tal vez eran cartas de su novia o algo por el estilo, pero bueno, ya estaba ahí, solo leería unas pocas para ver que no tuvieran nada de lo cual debiera preocuparme, siempre podría ser una confesión de canibalismo, si él no se enteraba no le haría daño. Leeré las primeras, hojas las dejo donde estaban y pongo todo en su lugar antes de que lo devuelvan de la enfermería. Solo estaba siendo precavido, quizás un poco entrometido.  


Pase casi 20 minutos leyendo y me faltaba poco para acabar con la última, no eran cartas, de hecho, era una historia corta de ciudad postapocalíptica. Me faltaba nada para saber porque la ciudad estaba así cuando sentí un golpe y como me arrancaban las hojas de las manos, no dolió he tenido días peores.  


Mi compañero de celda me miraba con odio, imagino que se arrepiente de salvarme la vida unas horas atrás. Y debería sentir miedo, el tipo se metió a una pelea con cinco tipos de su tamaño y gano, y yo lo acabo de hacer enojar fácilmente podría matarme a golpes. Pero tengo curiosidad, y bueno, es algo que no puedo evitar.  


\- ¿Tu lo escribiste? -  


-Eso no te importa. -  


-Escribes bien, si las vendes podrías ganar bastante. -  


Su mirada de odio no cambio, casi podría decir que al contrario me miraba con más enojo, ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¡Dije algo amable!  


Me dejo de mirar únicamente para buscar algo en su ropa, mi corazón se aceleró pensando que me iba a apuñalar con algo, pero en su lugar saco un encendedor y prendió las hojas que tenia en su mano y dejo que el fuego las consumiera lentamente hasta hacerse cenizas en su mano, solo miro atentamente la llama. Al apagarse me volvió a verme fijamente.  


-No. - fue lo único que me dijo antes de salirse nuevamente de nuestra celda. No me lastimo, al menos no mucho, creo que le caigo bien. Lo cual es bueno por que estaremos juntos un tiempo más.  
Conforme pasaban las semanas empecé a conocer mejor a mi compañero de celda. Se llamaba Mick Rory, estaba aquí por robar en una tienda, me salvo el primer día porque le dio la gana según el mismo, sus padres murieron, pero no habla mucho de eso, le gustan los sándwiches, quemar cosas y podría hacer una fortuna vendiendo lo que escribe cada vez que no puede dormir, si no las quemara cada vez que las encuentro.  


Después del incidente del primer día Mick empezó a esconder sus escritos en otros lugares, agujeros en el suelo y las paredes de nuestra celda, enterados en el patio, entre la ropa y en ultima instancia quiso cargarlos en sus bolsillos siempre. Igual siempre encontraba la forma de tomarlos.  


Era divertido como un juego de búsqueda del tesoro, casi siempre Mick me hallaba con sus escritos y los quemaba antes de que intentara venderlos, en alguna ocasión vender unos cuantos a dos dólares que le entregue pensando que de esa manera lo convencería de vender otros. Quemo los dólares.  


Aunque diariamente discutíamos sobre el tema y Mick siempre fue muy firme con su idea de no vender nada porque no era lo suficientemente bueno nunca dejo de escribir y aun mas sorprendente fue el hecho de que no dejo de juntarse conmigo, ni siquiera cuando salimos del Juvie. Sabía que le caía bien.

Len siempre fue un dolor en el trasero, desde el día en que lo conocí, hasta su ultimo segundo fue un idiota que siempre quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera. Cuando evite que lo apuñalaran ese primer día no me imaginaba en todo lo que me estaba metiendo, al chico no le tomo ni una hora decidir que tenía derecho a hurgar en mis cosas, meterse en mi cama y leer todos mis escritos.  
Inconforme con ello seguía husmeando en mis cosas, en el Juvie era difícil encontrar un escondite apropiado, pero años después cuando vivimos juntos, no importaba si lo escondía en mis cajones de ropa, en la cocina donde él nunca se metía, debajo de los sillones. Siempre los encontraba, con el tiempo y conforme fuimos ganando dinero compre una caja fuerte, que no tardo ni dos minutos en abrir, le puse todo tipo de trampas y cerrojos que siempre burlaba. Entre mas me esforzaba en que no los encontrara, el ponia cada vez mas esmero en robarlos.  


Fue un eterno juego entre los dos, intentaba de manera incesante robarlos y conseguir que una editorial los aceptara, cosa que nunca paso, en su mayoría porque Len nunca logro mandar un trabajo completo, aunque llegue a ganar pequeños concursos de cuentos.  


En verdad nunca quise publicar nada, escribía para mi, aun así Len nunca dejo de insistir en que los debería publicar, que tenía que publicarlos, decía monólogos enteros de porque era una gran idea, era una técnica que usaba para todo y de la que ya estaba acostumbrado a ceder, pero esa era de las pocas veces que no cedi a sus caprichos.  


Mas bien que no había cedido a sus caprichos.  


Casi puedo escucharlo quejarse “¿Ahora? ¿Ahora me escuchas? ¿Que caso tiene que me hagas caso si no estoy para verlo?” Pues si, tal vez es justamente porque ya no hay nadie que lea en secreto todo lo que escribo, ya no hay nadie que rompa cerrojos y este dispuesto a bañarse de tinta para ver que escribi. Creo que si ocupo, aunque sea un lector, ocupo tener ese contacto con la gente, aunque sea con una persona.


End file.
